Falling Faster
by NickiForDraco
Summary: Albus Potter wanted to be in Gryffindor, but why did he end up in Slytherin? Throw him in a dorm with the one and only Scorpius Malfoy and the result will surely be a distaster... right?
1. First Year

**A/N: Okay, this is my first ever Albus/Scorpius fic that isn't a one shot... I hope you all like it. YAY! Please review, it helps me lots. :) and on with the story….**

My father had eased my worries that day on platform 9 ¾ when he told me that the Sorting Hat took peoples choices into consideration. I had my mind set on being a Gryffindor, knowing that the Sorting Hat would choose that for me. That was until I saw him. I was sitting in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express with my cousin Rose Weasley when a blonde-haired, gray-eyed boy stopped outside the door. He was alone and had been looking for somewhere to sit. Rose, being the nice and outgoing one asked if he would like to sit with us, and he did. The only thing that registered in my mind that whole train ride was the boys' name: Scorpius Malfoy.

We arrived at Hogwarts and I had never seen anything more magical and amazing in my entire life, the castle was better than I had ever imagined and just to think that my parents and uncles and aunties had all walked the same halls made it that much more fun. A tall and strict looking teacher greeted us briefly before informing us of the rules and all that junk. She called herself Professor McGonagall and told us she was the headmaster. She then led us into the great hall where all the other students gawked at us as if we were aliens and James, my brother, thought it would be a hilarious idea to scream out 'Ickle Firsties! How cute!' which received him a well-deserved dirty look from the headmaster. She then placed a big, old, dusty hat on the students heads… which I realized was the Sorting Hat. It screamed out the house to everyone and they all clapped. When it was Scorpius's turn he walked up nervously and the sorting hat was on his head for less than a minute before screaming out 'SLYTHERIN!' after this, for reasons unknown, Slytherin suddenly seemed like the house I should be in. I didn't care that James was going to tease me till the day he died because something inside me changed that moment… Slytherin was my destiny, whether James wanted it or not. Anyway, I wasn't brave or daring or any of those, so it's not like Gryffindor was for me…

When McGonagall called my name she stuttered, stared at me for a moment and she looked as though she'd cry but then quickly turned back to the strict woman image and placed the dusty, smelly old hat on my head. The Sorting Hat had tried to tell me that I should be in Gryffindor but something inside me was forcing me into Slytherin. So when the sorting hat screamed out my house to the entire school I was relieved when James didn't yell out 'I TOLD YOU SO ALBUS!' there and then.

I hurried over to the Slytherin table and looked around. Scorpius was two people away from me and I wanted to sit closer to him, but then I realized that even if I was sitting next to him I'd probably be too shy to actually talk to him anyway. McGonagall finished sorting the students and made a quick speech before a massive, delicious feast appeared in front of me. I ate mainly in silence because I didn't know anyone, and Rose had been sorted into Ravenclaw so I was sitting away from her.

To my surprise I ended up sharing a dorm with Scorpius, a boy named Lorcan Scamander who had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes and a few others who hadn't bothered to introduce themselves to me. That night I slept well, knowing that the next day I would hopefully make some new friends and start my life here at Hogwarts.

My first year at Hogwarts ended up going very quick and I made very little contact with Scorpius. I didn't make many friends but it was okay because I had a few. Lorcan was a pretty nice guy and we would hang out with Rose sometimes, I also had Zach Zabini who was a tanned kid with dark hair and dark eyes. A few months into the year a girl named Arista Parkinson who had short brown hair and green eyes started liking Scorpius and it was obvious to anyone who seen her around him. She'd beg for his attention but he always seemed to shrug her off, and for an odd reason it made me happy. I tried to speak to Scorpius on a few occasions but always ended up stuttering like an idiot or just not speaking at all. When it came close to the end of the year James and his friends played a prank on me which resulted in me sneezing out flies for about an hour and after mum heard about it she sent him a howler in front of the whole year and he didn't play any pranks on me again. Although Uncle Fred and George sent him a letter asking for the spell so they could try and put it into liquid form for their joke shop, which made me a little angry but I couldn't blame them. I couldn't wait to go home at the end of the year though, I missed mum and dad like crazy… and I guess Lilly a little too. Over the holidays we all went to Grandpa and Grandma Weasley's house for a few weeks where I got to spend a lot of time with Rose, which was a good change because Lilly was even more annoying those holidays, wanting to know every little detail of what I did.


	2. Second Year

By the time second year started I was a little nervous because James had told me that classes got a lot harder and that the teachers would really crack down on you. But to my surprise, the first few months were a piece of pumpkin pie. Professor Longbottom was really helpful in Herbology because I really sucked at it. But I knew the Professor outside of school and always ended up calling him Nev and all of my classmates would look at me funny, especially Scorpius. I was ecstatic when second term potions rolled around because we had to work in pairs, and the teacher ended up pairing me with Scorpius, who didn't seem very happy about it and it made my stomach feel weird. I tried to do as he told me as well as I could but I kept screwing up because I kept shaking and I wasn't sure why. Our potion ended up blowing up and he got angry and yelled at me… and me being a clumsy prat fell down and poured the potion all over the teacher and got me sent to McGonagall and a lecture from Aunty Hermione who was the charms teacher at Hogwarts. But after that incident I stopped being so nervous around him and he actually started to talk to me, which made me feel a lot better about myself.

Arista Parkinson was still drooling over Scorpius the whole year and it was making me more and more frustrated by the day, and even though Scorpius would blow her off she'd still be there and still be seeking his attention. Lorcan, Zach and I would sit in the common room away from her and Scorpius and talk about how funny it would be if someone cast a nasty spell on her, or if James pulled an embarrassing prank on her. They didn't like her either, but not for the same reason, they just thought she was a desperate girl with a school crush. I knew that it was deeper than that. She wanted to be with him forever, but everyone knew about the Malfoy's and how they were popular and rich and spoke highly of being pure-bloods, so naturally everyone knew Arista only wanted him for his name.

Around third term James came and got me half-way through charms and Aunty Hermione gave us both sympathetic looks, which confused me. James pulled me out of the classroom and for once was serious and actually looked as though he was going to cry. He then told me that my mum and dad were getting divorced and by the time we got home from Hogwarts she'd be out of the house. I chucked up a fit and wanted to go home right then but the headmaster wouldn't let me and I wanted to kick someone. For the rest of the year I was even more withdrawn than usual, but Scorpius was always nice to me, even if it was only in potions. By the time I got home at the end of the year dad was a mess, I could see how much mum leaving had affected him. It was scary to see my dad, the famous Harry Potter in such a state and that night I cried for hours in my room wishing mum would even give me a letter but nothing came. About a week into the holidays Uncle Ron, Aunty Hermione, Rose and Hugo came over and Rose and I went out the back and sat in the old tree-house dad built for me and James before either of us started school. By this stage Rose had grown a lot and her dark red hair was almost to her elbows, she comforted me until we heard our dads having a massive argument which wasn't anything new, they had always been the ones to fight over stuff. But this time it was really serious and Rose and Hugo had to leave with him while Aunty Hermione stayed and helped dad feel better, and even though she believed him, I didn't. I saw right through his fake smile and it broke my heart to know that he had to fake it.


	3. Third Year

On the day the Hogwarts Express took me to start my third year at Hogwarts, Lilly invaded my compartment with Hugo and irritated Zach, Lorcan, his twin brother Lysander and I by jumping around the compartment like chocolate frogs that malfunctioned and didn't stop bouncing. She didn't seem much effected by our parents divorce over the holidays. But I guess she was too little, or had the attention span of a frog or something… After we pushed them out of the compartment Lysander had left to find his fellow Ravenclaw friends and Zach and Lorcan sat there talking about all the girls that had gotten attractive over the summer but I didn't join in the conversation. I hadn't ever thought of any girls really. The only girl I really spoke to was Rose, and she was my cousin… she was also the subject that Zach and Lorcan were talking about.

"But have you seen her legs? They're so slender and long!" Zach said as he made body shape movements with his arms.

"And that dark red hair that just flows when she moves," Lorcan said flicking his scruffy sandy hair.

"She isn't stuck up or snobby either which is always a plus!"

"She always wants to help everyone and she's really smart as well!"

They went on for so long and it was starting to get on my nerves. After all, she was my cousin. I sat there looking out the window of the compartment watching the scenery turn from city slowly to country side. I then heard the compartment door slide open and close then I felt someone sit next to me, I looked to see the face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey Zabini, Scamander, Potter" He nodded to each of us. Both of the boys said hi, and then dove back into conversation about Rose.

"Hi…" I said awkwardly. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous around him, but it was if my stomach cramped and my throat closed up and it was physically impossible to talk to him. It made me feel oddly good when he didn't join in the conversation about how attractive my cousin was. I stayed quiet for the rest of the trip and all through dinner, not really speaking to anyone, not even Zach or Lorcan. That night as I was trying to sleep I mentally was kicking myself for not talking to Scorpius more while I had the chance, I most likely wasn't going to be paired with him again any time soon so it's not like I had a legitimate reason to talk to him or anything.

The next few weeks went by pretty quick, Lilly was annoying me at lunches when I was sitting by the black lake, and Hugo would always be sitting there awkwardly. The poor kid was shyer than me and barely ever spoke, and if someone did speak to him, if they said the slightest thing offensive he'd run off crying while Lilly would sit there and tell them to bugger off. I spoke to Scorpius a few times and he seemed to be really making an effort to get to know me, and I just wished that I wasn't so shy.

I got a few letters from mum and dad over the weeks that flew by quickly, mums' letters seemed to be shorter than usual and usually consisted of facts about her getting with a new man already. It made me angry and I didn't even want to owl back but I felt bad so I always did, and dads letters seemed to be more emotional, telling me how much he missed us all and I felt bad leaving him at home all alone with no one but old Hedwig who could barely fly to the kitchen and back without having to stop.

I became really good at charms because Aunt Hermione was such a good teacher. Scorpius who was too impatient and got frustrated easily seemed to hate charms, but it was one of my favourite subjects.

About halfway through the year was when I really started to love Hogwarts, because it was around then that Scorpius approached me in the common room one Friday night.

"Hey, Potter?" He looked a little nervous as he stood there in front of me.

"Err Yeah?" I said almost too quickly.

"I was just wondering… I mean, you don't have to help me if you don't want to, but seeing as like… you're really good at charms… I was wondering if you could help me a bit…" He said quickly.

"Oh err, sure!"

"Okay, great! Thanks heaps! Do you think we could go to Hogsmeade tomorrow together and you could tell me how to start… err… improving or whatever?" He looked hopeful, I had planned to go to Zach and Lorcan but I'm sure they wouldn't mind me going with Scorpius instead…

That night I couldn't sleep, I was so excited for Saturday. I would finally get to spend time with Scorpius; I was just hoping that Arista wouldn't follow us around all day. I eventually drifted into a dreamless sleep, and when I awoke the light was bright through the green curtains that hung from the large window.

By the time I was dressed and down in the great hall for breakfast Scorpius was already waiting there for me.

"Potter! Over here!" He called as I headed towards the Slytherin table. I walked over and sat next to him, knowing that as soon as I sat down my shy side would kick in and I wouldn't be able to talk as much as I wanted.

"So, today I was thinking, maybe going to get some more ink supplies and then going to the hogshead where you can tell me how to do charms, well… calmer…" He gave a small laugh and my heart sped up.

After we left for Hogsmeade I was a little more talkative, but not much. The day flew by quickly and by the end of it, as we were heading back to Hogwarts he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and thanked me before dropping his arm. It was then that I realized what all the feelings were… I was in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

After my realization I tried to spend as much time as I could with Scorpius, and he seemed to realize that I wasn't just 'that stuck up Potter kid' I was actually shy and didn't know how to talk to people well. We became a lot closer as the year continued and I sort of drifted from Zach and Lorcan and became closer to Scorpius and by the end of the year we were inseparable. It was getting harder and harder to hide my feelings from him, especially when Arista was hanging off him everyday. She still called me 'Potter' and not my first name, but it's not like I cared, I didn't want to be on a first name basis with her. Scorpius and I made plans to see each other over the holidays; we knew it would probably be hard to get our dads to go anywhere near each other… everyone knew that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy hated each other. So that's why when I went home those holidays I told dad straight out.

I got off the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to Scorpius as he ran off to tell his dad straight away too. I spotted dad, Lilly was already standing next to him. I walked over to them.

"Hey there sport! How was your year?" Dad smiled down at me, I hugged him around the waist tightly before smiling up at him.

"Good, me and Scorp are really close now, I don't really hang out with Zach or Lorcan anymore… or Rose either, she's really popular now and has all her Ravenclaw friends." He looked at me with confusion before he said anything, then realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I take it 'Scorp' is Scorpius Malfoy?" He looked a little shifty as he said that.

"Yeah! He's great, he's really good at potions and I'm not so he helps me and he's horrible at charms because he gets frustrated really easily so I help him with that, I'm top of the class in charms dad!" I jumped up and down and Lilly looked at me.

"You're not top of charms! You're not smart enough!" Lilly said in her annoying voice that she always used when she continuously thought she was right.

"I am so!"

"Are not!"

"Are too you little brat!"

"Kids! That's enough! Lilly, don't tell Albus he isn't smart! He's the top of his class okay? And Albus, do not call Lilly a brat!" Dad said as we headed back towards the barrier.

"Where in Merlin's name is James?"

"Right here dad!" He called as he came running towards us.

"Dad, can Kelly come home with us and stay a few nights? Her parents said its okay!" He asked with his 'I'm so innocent and never do anything wrong' look.

"No,"

"Please?"

"No, James!"

"Please dad! I never bring anyone home from school!"

Dad thought for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine… but only for a few nights…"

I hated Kelly Brown with a passion. I hated her more than I hated liver flavoured Berty Botts every flavoured beans! She was rude, mean and a total ditz. She acted really dumb and really stuck up. She was also James's girlfriend and she was a Hufflepuff. Dad told me that her mum, Lavender was also a ditz and that she was all over Uncle Ron when they were in school.

By the time we got home Kelly had already insulted my messy hair that was naturally messy like my dad's and she already told Lilly she needs a new school robe because hers was 'just a little too wide around the waist'. I went straight to my room and closed the door. I told Scorpius that when I got home I'd send him an owl straight away telling him how my dad reacted to me telling him about Scorpius. We planned to take it slow in telling them that we were friends, and then from there ask if we could see each other over the holidays… if they didn't react too badly.

I galloped into my room and grabbed some parchment, ink and my dusty coloured owl, Roxina who I call Rocks for short. I started scribbling the letter as Rocks sat on my shoulder.

_Scorp,_

_My dad took it well; he barely said anything about it! How's your dad taking it?_

_Albus Potter._

I then tied the letter around Rocks's leg and she flew out of my window. I watched as she slowly blended with the clouds and disappeared from view when I heard Lilly and someone else thundering down the hallway towards my room.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT LILLY!" I called but it was a second too late because her and Hugo came barging into my room and started jumping on my bed.

"ALBUS GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT?" Lilly screeched

"YEAH, ALBY! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS!" Hugo bounced up and landed on his knees next to me.

"Dad turned you into dragon dung?" I said sarcastically as I stood up.

"NO! MUM'S HERE!" She jumped off the bed, Hugo right behind her and they sped out of the room.

"Oh, joy!" I sighed and headed into the kitchen. I was angry at her, she left, barely sent letters and now she's with some Dean guy and it's only been six months. It's obvious that she left just to be with this bloke. I still loved her and all, I was just annoyed.


	4. Choices and Letters

"Hey mum," I said.

"Oh my little Alby! I've missed you so much, c'mere and give me a hug!" she bent down and put out her arms. I reluctantly walked into them without hesitation and hugged her quickly. She then turned to dad and Uncle Ron, who I just realized was here. I was happy to see him; I hadn't seen Uncle Ron for forever!

"Hey little man!"

"Hey Uncle Ron!" I smiled.

"Harry, I'm here to take the kids with me…" mum said abruptly.

"WHAT!" I bellowed but it was drowned out by Lilly's screams.

"YAY! CAN I GO WITH MUM? CAN I DAD, CAN I?" She screamed happily… I don't think she realized what mum meant… either that or she's extremely daft.

I saw dad's eyes well up with instant tears as mum stood there as if her heart were made of steel because in my eyes, she looked a little smug.

"You can't take the kids from me Gin please! They're all I have!" I watched as my dads heart broke.

"They're my children too Harry," She said coldly.

"I'm not going." I said bluntly.

"Yes you are Albus Severus!" mum yelled.

"NO. I'M NOT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'M STAYING WITH DAD!" I screamed. I felt tears of anger roll down my face, but before mum could retaliate, Uncle Ron stepped in.

"Genevra! Albus! Calm down! Look, Albus you have to go-"

"YOU'RE ON HER SIDE? SERIOUSLY RON? THESE ARE MY CHILDREN, NOT JUST HERS AND IF ALBUS WANTS TO STAY NO ONE ELSE CAN FORCE HIM OTHERWISE!" Dad bellowed but it was mum who replied.

"HARRY! I THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO TAKE _MY_ CHILDREN!" By this point Lilly and Hugo were crying against a speechless James who was just staring at the scene while his girlfriend, Kelly left the room in a huff before the argument arose. Uncle Ron had apparated away at some point of the argument but I was too frustrated to realize.

"THEY ALSO HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE WHERE THEY WANT TO BE!"

"NO THEY DO NOT! _JAMES_ DOES BUT LILLY AND ALBUS ARE TOO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND PROPERLY!" This made me so angry that I couldn't hold it in.

"I AM ALMOST THIRTEEN! I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY! I CAN DO WHATEVER I PLEASE! YOU CAN FORCE ALL YOUR STUPID JUNK ONTO LILLY BUT NOT ONTO ME! I'M STAYING HERE IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I screamed, and that was the first time I had ever yelled at anyone.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD! I AM YOUR MOTHER!"

"I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU!" I screamed and everything seemed to go silent and the only sounds were the soft sobbing of Lilly and Hugo. Dad just stared at me while mum had tears in her eyes but I was too angry to care. I refused to leave, and no one was going to make me.

"I… I can't believe you would say that to me Albus." Mum whispered, she then turned to Lilly and Hugo.

"Lilly, honey, are you coming with me? Hugo, I'll take you home so you come too,"

Lilly nodded and walked over to mum.

"James…?" Mum looked at him expectantly. He didn't say anything for a minute, he seemed to be thinking.

"Dad… I'll come visit all the time and I'll write to you as often as possible… I promise." James sighed after a minute.

"It's alright James… I love you son,"

"I love you too dad… Mum, Kelly and I will come over later… we'll find our own way there…" mum then nodded curtly once and walked outside, Lilly and Hugo in her wake.

"I love you daddy! I'll come to see you soon okay? I promise!" Lilly called as mum practically dragged her out of the house, with a wave of her wand I heard a 'pop' from Lilly's room and I knew that was all her stuff being apparated. Then there was another 'pop' and they were gone.

The room was silent, James left to find Kelly and I walked over to dad and hugged him.

"Thank you Albus, you could have gone…"

"No dad, I _really_ didn't want to go with her… not after what she did!" I said a little angry.

"Al, she is your mum…"

"Mum or not, she's a bad person for what she did!" I snapped again.

"I love you sport…"

"I love you too dad," I smiled up at him and he managed a little one back.

Later that night James and Kelly left after Kelly nitpicked at every little thing on me, and I was kind of thankful when they left. The only good thing that came out of the whole day was Scorpius's reply to my letter.

_Al,_

_Dad just said that I should be a little careful hanging around 'a Potter' but I don't care what he thinks. He knows nothing… well actually he knows a lot but oh well, that's not going to stop me from hanging with you… but anyway, other than that he didn't really say anything else, so that's a plus. I'm going to ask him tomorrow if we can hang out in a few days like we planned… I'll come to yours… it would be better there. Anyway, ask your dad as soon as you can._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

I smiled at the letter, even though I had no idea what his father meant about 'hanging around a Potter' I guess old rivalries never truly die…

I made dinner for dad and me, which was only some potatoes, meat pies and sausage rolls but dad appreciated it all the same. He then went to bed soon after and I decided to stay up and watch some muggle cartoon on television. The good thing about having a muggle-raised dad is that we had both muggle stuff and magic stuff. I ended up falling asleep halfway through one of the cartoons and woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon and eggs and a blanket was draped over me.

"Morning dad," I smiled as I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Morning," He grinned back. He seemed to be a lot better today; I guess he was just glad that at least one of us kids stayed with him. I ate my breakfast quickly and then remembered Scorpius's letter and how I had to ask dad if he could come over next week… I felt bad for asking so soon after a big argument but he seemed to be in a good mood and I didn't really want to have to explain to Scorpius why I didn't ask… he knew my parents were divorced and he didn't need details of their fights.

"Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… well… it's okay if you say no, but I was err… kind of hoping… that maybe, umm… you can say no, but I was going to see if I could have a friend over tomorrow to stay for a few nights… you can say no if you want too, no pressure…" I stumbled over my words.

"Who? Not Scorpius Malfoy?" He looked a little shocked.

"Err… Um, yeah…"

"Hmm… I don't know Albus…"

"Oh come on dad! Let old rivalries go! It's in the past!" I begged.

"Oh…" He thought about it for a moment, "Alright!" he sighed in defeat.

"Woo! Thanks dad!" I smiled and bounced in my seat a little.

"BUT!" I stopped bouncing immediately.

"But…?"

"But… as much as I hate to say this… I'll need to talk to his mother or father because I know what Malfoy's are like… they run off and break rules… so I want to make sure his parents know that he's here because I don't want an angry Draco Malfoy turning up on the door step accusing me of kidnapping his son, okay?" Dad looked at me sternly.

"Fine by me," I smiled and ran into my room to owl Scorpius to tell him of my success.

_Scorp,_

_Dad said yes! But he said that he needs to talk to your dad first because he wants to make sure they know where you are or some junk… but this is going to be so much fun! You can stay in my room it's just going to be us and dad… which will be great! What's your dad said about it?_

_Albus Potter_

I called Rocks into the room and tied the letter to her leg, giving her a pat before she flew off out the window. I sat there in thought. What if Mr. Malfoy wouldn't let Scorp come out for a few nights? My holidays would be even more screwed up. I frowned as I thought of this… I just hoped everything planned out well.

That afternoon Rocks was soaring in through the kitchen window and into the lounge room when she chirped and landed on the television set. I hurried over to her, giving her an owl treat as I took the letter and sat back down.

_Al,_

_We've got a bit of a problem… dad said he will drop me off and let me stay… but he doesn't want to see your dad at all… he said that it's too hard seeing old enemies or something… anyway, he's going to drop me off tomorrow morning just outside your property at nine… meet me there._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

I knew dad would probably get a little cranky, but I guess that if I spoke to Mr. Malfoy and confirmed that it was okay… dad wouldn't really have much to complain about. I went to bed early so that I would be awake in time, and I hadn't yet told dad about Scorpius coming over… I knew he wouldn't let him if he didn't see Mr. Malfoy first, so once Scorp was here and Mr. Malfoy was already gone, it's not like he would be able to do much about it and knowing my dad he wouldn't just send Scorp home… I went to sleep early so that I'd be awake in time to meet Scorp and Mr. Malfoy out by the edge of the property in time.


	5. The Arrival of Scorpius

When I woke up dad was still asleep, which was good. I got dressed quickly and headed out to the mailbox, looking at the clock as I walked past. 8:30 Am. Just in case he was early I'd wait. You never know, he might end up being a little early. I sat on the brick ledge that ran around the front of the property waiting patiently. I swung my legs back and forth counting as I did so. The time passed slowly, but I didn't mind because I was waiting for Scorpius… usually I wouldn't be so patient. I glanced around to see if they had apparated further away and were going to walk when a loud pop made me jump off the ledge and draw my wand in one movement. It was then that I saw Scorpius looking a little queasy and Mr. Malfoy looking grumpy.

"Lower your wand Al!" Scorp practically screamed. I quickly hid my wand.

"Sorry…"

"Mmm…" Mr. Malfoy huffed.

Scorp then walked over to me and gave me a one-armed hug and my insides filled with butterflies.

"Dad, this is Albus Potter," Scorp smiled at me and I smiled back, my heart skipping a beat at his smile.

"Albus…?" Mr. Malfoy scoffed and then looked at me for the first time, and his eyes widened in shock and then he looked at Scorp, then back at me and shook his head lightly.

"Well, _Albus…_I shall be here in precisely 5 days at this exact place and exact time. Make sure my son is here or I'll be forced to enter your… property…" He looked behind me at my house as he said this.

"Yes sir… My dad, well he-"

"Do not speak of him in my presence boy!" He snapped.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"DAD! SERIOUSLY!" Scorpius gave his dad a look of shock.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you will silence yourself. Now, I'm leaving. Good bye." He touched Scorp's shoulder for a moment and his eyes softened as he did so, then he looked at me, nodded and disappeared with a loud 'pop'.

We headed back towards the house and Scorpius looked a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it… My dad can be a bit of an idiot sometimes too…" I touched his shoulder in hopefully a comforting manner.

"Idiot? More like dick!" He reached up and put his hand on mine for a second before dropping it again, he looked at me with a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime" I smiled. He pulled his trunk along and we reached the house just to hear my dad opening the fridge door… shoot!

"Hey dad," I smiled innocently as I walked in the door, Scorp right behind me.

"Hey Al…. and you…" He looked at Scorpius much in the way Mr. Malfoy had just looked at me not more than five minutes ago… in shock. I don't understand what's so shocking about us…

"Hey Mr. Potter! It's nice to finally meet you,"

"Cool. Albus, where's Malfoy?" He questioned… Oh no, he was going to start shouting… I could tell.

"Uhh… right here?" I said, acting dumb and motioning to Scorp.

"You know what I mean Albus!"

"Uh… at his house… I guess… But I really did speak to him and he said it was okay… well more said that he'd be here in exactly five days and at the-" I got cut off.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Dad snapped.

"Dad! I've never lied to you before!"

"Well how do I know? I told you specifically that I wanted to see this boys father before he was allowed to stay here and you deliberately went behind my back and snuck him here!" Dad's voice rose as he spoke.

"Sorry! I didn't know it'd be such a big deal!"

"Mmm… well I guess there isn't anything I can do now is there?" He asked expectantly.

"Not… really…"

"It was rhetorical Albus! Just… go… hang somewhere…" He grumbled and continued making his breakfast. Scorp and I walked into my room quietly; we sat down on the bed.

"I don't think your dad likes me much…"

"I don't think yours like me much either…" I admitted. We then both giggled when Scorp let out a random noise of shock.

"No fucking way!" He said in awe. I had never heard him swear like that… I bet his room was so much better than mine so he's probably about to tease me about some stupid thing I have in here.

"You have a stationgame!" He ran over to my T.V and grabbed my playstation.

"You mean playstation?" I asked as I laughed a little.

"Yeah! My dad won't let me have one of these things because apparently they are muggle junk but I played one once when I was younger at my friends house! They're fucking wicked! Can we play it Al, can we please?" He practically jumped up and down.

"Sure!" I laughed as I went and sat next to him.

I rummaged through all my games and picked out the two that were as muggle as possible. Hopefully giving him the full experience he was so longingly expecting.

"Okay, well there's this car racing one and there-"

"Car racing? As in the big fat metal things muggles move in?"

"Yeah, they're called cars…" I laughed.

"Ohh… Well I always side along apparate… I've never been in one… what're they like?" He said curiously.

"I dunno… big and metal?" I laughed "Anyway! There's a car racing one or a fighting one…"

"Oh cool! Dueling! How do you know which spell they're gunna use?"

I sighed dramatically.

"They mean fist fighting, not wand fighting Scorp!"

"Oh. I knew that! I was being stupid!"

"Mhm," I smiled.

"Okay, okay… the car one!" He snatched the case and opened it.

"What the heck… how does it work? I was like… five when I played one last, I don't remember how they work!"

I set up the game and handed him a controller while the game loaded.

"Okay, so this button is to go, this one is to stop, and you use these ones to turn… got that?" I motioned to the buttons on the controller.

"Yeah, I think so…"

We played the car game for about fifteen minutes and I won every time and I felt bad so I went extra slow to let him win but even when I was going as slow as I could I still one because he kept crashing his car into the water or the walls.

"You gave me the shitty remote thing, let's trade!" He practically grabbed my controller out of my hand.

"Okay, settle!" I laughed as we switched controllers.

We did another few races and I was still winning.

"This game is rigged! Let's play the other one! I hate this game!" He dropped the controller and crossed his arms.

"It's not rigged, you just suck at it!" I laughed at him.

"Do not!" He jumped on me and started hitting me lightly and laughing at the same time.

"Okay, okay! It's rigged!" I practically squealed.

We switched games to the fighting one and he used the controller he originally had. I told him which buttons to use and we started playing. I won the first few times but after that Scorp just starting pushing buttons at random and was kicking my butt!

"HA! In your face Albus! I told you the other game was rigged! I rock at this one!" He shouted as he knocked out my player for the millionth time.

"You're just pushing random buttons! It doesn't count!"

"Ohh, sore loser are we?" He teased.

"Oh shut up!" I got up and sat on him while kicking his characters butt on the last round.

"Hey! Get off! That's cheating!" He whined as he squirmed underneath me.

"Is not! It's only cheating if… I dunno! But it's not cheating- OUCH!" I screamed and jumped up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yanked my shirt up and twisted to see a bite mark on my back.

"That _really_ hurt my teeth!" Scorp rubbed his teeth with his finger as he smiled.

"You're a weirdo! You bloody bit me!" I laughed, it didn't hurt too bad… and anyway… it was Scorp who bit me.

"You were sitting on me, I had to bite you, or I would have suffocated under your invisible fat that was smothering me with its invisibility-ness!" He laughed.

I gave him a serious look.

"Awww, I'm sorry, that did probably hurt…" He got up and hugged me. I felt my body melt as his arms wrapped around me gently. "But, I bet… this will hurt more!" He then pinched me on the same spot he just bit and ran over to my bed and stood on the corner closest to the wall.

"OUCH! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT SCORPIUS!" I ran at him and started pinching him hard.

"OKAY! OKAY! Truce!" He screamed.

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes, just stop pinching, it hurts!" He laughed and rubbed his pinch marks at the same time.

I put my hand out. "Shake on it!"

He gripped my hand and shook it.

"Okay, that's better!" I smiled and we sat down on the bed.

We played the fighting game for a few more hours until we both decided we better eat something before we starve.

"So, I was thinking, we could make like… muffins or something for later, because muffins are wicked." I said as we made ourselves some sandwiches.

"How do you make muffins? We have house elves do all the work for us back home, so I don't really know how to make anything more than toast and sandwiches…" He looked a little guilty but giggled a little.

"Oh, its okay, I'll teach you!" I was a little excited about making muffins with Scorp but that was over-ruled by how amazingly cute I found him when he didn't know how to do something. Scorp then coughed loudly, grabbing my attention.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"What's with the staring?" He looked a little confused, and god it made my heart melt.

"What staring?"

"You're staring! At me!" He gave an awkward laugh.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was doing it…" I suddenly found the crust on my plate the most interesting thing in the world.

We made muffins after we finished eating and I was super careful not to stare as Scorp attempted to cook alongside me. It was extremely hard when I found everything he did amazing or gorgeous or cute… We finished making muffins and grabbed a few and headed to the lounge room to watch some T.V. we sat in silence as we watched an action movie with lots of blood and gore and it made me cringe each time. Scorpius didn't seem to be affected by the movie but every image was being burnt into my mind until I finally spoke up.

"Can we watch something else?" I asked as another innocent bystander got shot by some thug on the screen.

"Why? This is wicked!" Scorp said, not taking his eyes off the screen as he spoke.

"It's grossing me out… please can we watch something else?" I pleaded. He looked at me now.

"Oh don't be a punce!" He laughed. I didn't. "Oh… you're serious?" He looked a little guilty.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm here! Nothing will happen when I'm here" He smiled big and leant over wrapping an arm around my shoulders and I felt like leaping on him and kissing him right then. I just frowned a little and turned my head back to watch the gory movie. I heard Scorp sigh and turned my head back to look at him. He dropped his arm.

"Fine, we can change it," He smiled a little.

"Thanks," I smiled as I got up and picked a different movie, it was still action, just less gory and disturbing.

After the movie we just hung in my room eating the muffins that were a little burnt but still good.

"So, I don't really get it… but why does everyone think my cousin is attractive?" I asked with serious curiosity. I was kind of hoping that he'd say he doesn't think she's attractive. Because nothing would break my heart more than if the one person I will ever love… liked my cousin. I wouldn't deliberately do it, but I would probably hate her for all eternity.

"Eh… I dunno… I mean she's pretty…" Ouch. "But not as attractive as all the guys make out… no offence," YES! My heart did a back flip in my chest when those words left his perfect lips.

"None taken" I shifted around on the bed to a more comfy position, I could feel a long conversation coming on.

"So, who do you think is attractive or hot then? I mean, everyone practically drools over your cousin, but obviously that would be gross if you did…"

My heart stopped. Oh crap. What should I say? I should lie… Or maybe just tell him… NO! That's the worst idea in the world… quick… he's waiting!

"Uhh…. No one really… I mean, if you hadn't noticed I'm extremely shy and barely speak to anyone besides the boys, you and my cousins…"

"How do you not like _anyone?_" Scorp said it as if it were the strangest thing in the world. Oh, if only you knew…

"I dunno I just don't… fine then! Who do you like?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Hmm… Well I guess Arista Parkinson is alright… she's not the best looking flower out of the bouquet but she's okay looking…"

I wanted to kill Parkinson. She's an evil little cow. I hate her with every ounce of my little body. But I kept my cool and didn't let him see the hatred in my eyes.

"Well everyone knows she likes you, I mean she practically attaches herself to you everyday, and why haven't you dated her?"

"Because she's not dating material, I just said that she's attractive and alright, not that I'd date her…" I calmed a little as he said this.

Night fall came and we were still sitting in my room talking about junk. There had been several occasions where I had almost told him how I felt but I chickened out each time. I was strangely glad that he was oblivious to the fact that I constantly checked him out or looked into his eyes and straight into his soul he also didn't realize that I was hanging on his every word. I was doing it subtly of course but in a way I wanted him to notice, to see how I felt without me having to say it out loud. We were just getting onto the topic of our favourite subjects when dad came in.

"Tea is ready. Come get it," He said still a little grumpy.

"What is it?"

"Pies, mash potato, veggies… the usual" He then walked out.

"Good, I'm bloody starving!" Scorp said as he grabbed at his stomach. I hadn't realized till now how hungry I was as well. We went and ate dinner at the table; dad was talking to both of us but didn't look at Scorpius once as he spoke to him. I thought that it was because he looked so much like his dad that he didn't want to look at him because of all the things that went on when they were in school together. Even if it was something else, I was sticking with my theory. Scorp was extremely polite in front of my dad and I could tell he was making an effort because he didn't swear once. When dinner was over dad excused himself and went into his study and put his old school music on that sounded like 80's rock music.

"I tried… but I think he still doesn't like me…" Scorp said as we sat in my room playing the fighting game again.

"Don't worry… I think it's because you look a lot like your dad and it brings back bad memories or something…"

"Bullshit! I don't look like my dad!" He said as he turned the controller and leant to the left as he tried to move that way, I giggled.

"Sorry man, you do… you're a spitting image of him."

"Yeah, Well! You're a spitting image of your dad, besides the glasses and the scar!" He said in hope that he was going to offend me.

"I know, and I inherited my grandma's eyes apparently." I smiled even though we were both concentrating on the game.

"Where are your brother and sister?" He said in curiosity.

"Oh… They're with my mum…"

"Why? I thought they lived here…"

"Did… Mum came and got them the other day,"

"What? Why? That's bullshit!"

"Yeah I know… I refused to go with her; I can't leave my dad all alone in this big old house…"

"Yeah… kinda like me, my mum wanted me to go live with her when they got divorced and I wanted to stay with my dad… even though I was only 8…"

"Why did you wanna stay with your dad?"

"Because my mums a bitch. All she ever does is: keep up with the fashions, act like she's the queen, and flaunt what she thinks she has… which is nothing." He laughed.

"Fair enough…"

After I repeatedly got my butt kicked on the game we turned it off and set up a mattress on the floor for Scorp. I got him extra blankets incase he got cold and gave him three pillows instead of two. I just wanted to make sure he was comfortable throughout the night. We turned the lights off and the moon shone in through the window casting a dull light into my room.

"Goodnight Al, see you in the morning,"

"Goodnight, I hope you're comfy… are you alright down there? We can switch if you want," I said a little too quickly. He laughed.

"Nah man, it's cool. I'm fine down here, it's actually really comfy."

"Okay good,"

"Night,"

"Goodnight…"

I couldn't sleep. I just turned onto my side and lay there watching Scorp sleep. He fell asleep within five minutes… he must have been tired. His platinum blonde hair hung around his pale face like a soft, silky curtain. A strand of hair was hanging in front of his closed eyes and I had a sudden urge to brush it back.

"Scorp?" I whispered to make sure he really was asleep. He didn't answer me so I reached down and brushed his hair off his face, he moved a little and I snapped my hand back. He smiled in his sleep as he snuggled closer to the blankets, not waking at all. It made me so content to just lay there watching him as he dreamt about everything and anything. My eyes eventually got heavy and I felt myself slipping into a dreamless, comforting sleep.


	6. A Day In London

"Albus… Al?" I heard a voice whisper.

"Albuuuuussssss…?" It said again. I wrinkled my nose in protest but then I felt someone poke it.

"Go away Lilly! How many times have I told you too stay out of my room!" I snapped.

"Dude, its Scorp, wake the fuck up!" Scorpius said and my eyes snapped open immediately.

"Oh shoot, sorry!" I said as I sat up. It was then that I realized that Scorp must have over-heated in the night and taken off his shirt because he was sitting on his mattress, beautiful and shirtless. His hair was a little messy from sleeping and it made him look unbelievably sexy… I didn't think he could ever look better, but obviously he could.

"Don't be sorry, I just woke up too"

"Oh okay good!" I sighed.

"What're we going to do today?" He yawned and then fell back onto the mattress and stretched, his pajama pants rode down a little revealing the bones of his hips and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. He didn't move after he finished stretching and I tried to pull my eyes away so I could speak.

"Well? What're we doing today?" He asked again.

"Uh… what… ever…" I stuttered.

"Huh?" He sat up and I regretfully pulled my eyes away.

"Oh, um… whatever you want to do," I smiled. What a wonderful way to wake up each morning.

"Hmm… well what is there to do around these parts?" He stood up and threw a shirt on and I silently screamed for him not too.

"Turn around; I'm changing my pants,"

I spun around and pulled the covers up… I didn't want to risk getting caught so I didn't peek like I wanted too.

"Okay you can look now"

I pulled the blankets down and saw that he was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans.

"Umm, well we can go into London?"

"Nah… I'm always going into London with dad…"

"Muggle London?" I asked a little shocked.

"Muggle London? Hell no!"

"What's wrong with muggle London?" I asked a little upset.

"Nothing, dad just said that it's not a place for us wizards…" He said a little nicer.

"Well, we're going into muggle London okay? It's loads of fun!" I smiled and hopped out of bed.

After we had breakfast Scorp gave my dad some money and he apparated to Gringotts to exchange it for muggle money, he came back and gave Scorp the money and gave me some money too. We both had 100 pounds. We then headed out to the bus stop to catch a bus into London.

"Whoa… what the hell?" Scorp said as the bus pulled up.

"It's a bus… you get on, tell the bloke where you want to go, give him the amount it costs and sit on it until you get to the stop you want." I explained.

We got on the bus and I had to handle the money seeing as Scorp had no idea what was going on. He was too busy checking out everything on the bus.

"Oh Al, can we sit up the back?" He looked at me like a little kid asking for candy. I laughed.

"Sure, why not?"

We arrived in London a little while later. When we got off the bus Scorp looked like a tourist, the way he was gawking at everything.

"What do you want to do first Scorp?" I asked him as he had a massive grin on his face.

"What is there to do? Where can we go? Can we get some yummy muggle food?" He said this all quickly.

"Sure, how does ice cream sound?"

"Is it muggle ice cream?"

"Well duh!"

"Then yes, it sounds great!" He laughed.

We went to an ice cream store and bought some 'muggle ice cream' which wasn't very different than 'wizarding ice cream' the only difference was that this ice cream was made by muggles. After that we went into a mall and started looking at all the muggle clothing that Scorp always made look sexy. He could have put on a dress and a hat and still looked sexy.

"How does this one look?" He walked out of a change room wearing tight green jeans and a black shirt with a cartoon snake on it. I laughed.

"It's gorgeous, very Slytherin-y." I laughed harder.

"Hey! At least this way, if I go home with it my dad can't say I can't wear it… but really, does it look good or not?"

"It looks sexy" Oops… I didn't mean to say that.

"Really? You think so?" He said as he looked in the full length mirror. I was grateful that he didn't freak out about my comment.

"Yeah, really."

He smiled and walked back into the change rooms. When he came back out he was wearing his clothes that he started in and we headed to the cash register to buy the clothing. The cashier gave us an amused look when she saw what he was buying.

"What?" He said curiously.

"Oh nothing," The cashier smiled.

We paid for his clothes… well rather; I handled the money because even after explaining it a million times he still didn't understand it.

We bought some more food and went into almost every game store as Scorp pressed his face against the windows looking at all the game systems he'd never be able to play. He convinced me to buy a new playstation game so that we had something to do when we got home. At one stage he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the game section of a store and I wanted him to never let go, but to my dismay he did and I felt my heart sink a little. After hours and hours spent walking around London, Scorp finally got tired and we headed back towards the bus stop.

"OH. MY. SALAZAR! THAT IS THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Scorpius literally screamed at me.

"Whoa… what is?"

"That massive muggle clock! Hello? Can you not see that!" He pointed up to The Big Ben. I laughed.

"Oh, you mean The Big Ben?"

"Ben? They named a clock? Muggles are weird…" He said curiously. "How does it work?" He squinted up at it.

"We can go inside and look if you like?"

"Really? You don't mind… I mean, you've probably seen it a hundred times and I've been dragging you around all day…"

I grabbed his hand with mine and started pulling him towards the over-sized clock.

"I actually haven't seen inside it, let's go!" I said as I pulled him. He was walking a little behind me, and I was still gripping his hand. I never wanted to let go.

He took a few quick steps till he was next to me and I didn't know if I should drop his hand or keep it entwined with mine. I took my chances and waited for him to pull away, but he didn't… I wasn't sure if he even noticed because his eyes were locked on the massive overgrown clock that was now almost in front of us.

"This is amazing!" Scorp then dropped my hand and placed both his hands over his mouth in awe. Even though he dropped my hand, I was still grateful that he held it at all. We paid the bloke at the entrance to the giant clock and walked inside. As we ascended up the stairs Scorp was running his hands along the railing to keep him from falling because his head was tilted back as he looked up inside the tower. I explained to him how the cogs turned and how they were what made the clock tick and he was absolutely gob smacked at the fact that muggles could make the clock work without magic.

"The tower at Hogwarts is cool but this is done _without_ magic, so that makes it so much cooler…"

After taking a long tour of the tower we got my dad to come and apparate us home because we were too tired to actually catch a bus home. Scorp was a little hesitant about grabbing my dads arm to hold on but did it nonetheless. As soon as we got home we both felt queasy from the apparition and went straight into my room. I fell onto my bed in exhaustion and Scorp fell onto the mattress on the floor.

"I had a great day Al… thank you so much for taking me… you're a true friend…" Scorp said quietly.

"No problem… I'll always be here for you…" I replied as I flicked my shoes off and snuggled into my bed, getting comfy.

"And I'll always be here for you too," He smiled up at me, and pushed his shoes off and snuggled onto his mattress getting comfy too.

"Fuck I'm tired…"

"Me too" I laughed.

"Can we have a nap? Because if I'm going to stay awake for dinner I'm gunna need a power nap," He looked up at me and his tongue poked out a little, wetting his lips. I felt my body heat up as he did this.

"Uh… sure… cool…" I stuttered. DAMN MERLIN! I'm always stuttering at the wrong damn moment!

"Well… night!" Scorp said, not noticing my stutter or stare.

"Night," I smiled. He then rolled over and faced the other way. I shut my eyes and I fell asleep almost instantly.


	7. Coming Out

When I woke up there was a dim light coming through my bedroom window… oh crap. We must have slept through the whole night… I looked down at the mattress to find a sleeping Scorp wearing the same clothes he had worn the day before. I got up quietly and went into the kitchen. I looked at the time and realized it was only 6:00 Am. I then had an idea… I could make Scorp breakfast in bed! I got out some bacon and eggs and cooked them as well as I could. I grabbed two massive glasses and the carton of orange juice and headed into my room it was around 6:30 when I finished. I had really good timing because as soon as I walked in the door Scorp was just sitting up in bed.

"Morning sunshine!" I said as I held one of the plates out for him.

"Oh wicked, thanks heaps man!" He smiled as he took the plate, I then handed him a cup and he placed it on the floor next to his mattress.

"No problem," I smiled and sat down on the end of his mattress and poured our orange juice before I started to eat.

"What's the time?" He asked as he shoved a bit of egg in his mouth.

"Around six thirty… We slept through the whole night," I smiled.

"Oh well, we get to spend all today together, starting early." He smiled and I'm almost positive my heart jumped out of my chest.

"But can I ask you something?" He then said abruptly.

"Yeah Scorp… anything,"

"Can we just have a relaxing day, my feet are dying…" he groaned.

"Sure!" I laughed.

After breakfast we put in the game that Scorp made me buy the day before. It was a cool game where you played a bandicoot and had to do heaps of levels. We took turns seeing as it was only one player but it was fun to sit there and have him cheer me on as I tried to beat one of the bosses. When we finally got over the game it was around lunch time so we went and got my dad to buy us take-out, which Scorp had never had.

"This burgermac is amazing! I don't see why dad won't let me eat this!" I scoffed down his second big mac from McDonalds.

"It's a big mac Scorp… and I know, they're soooo good!" I laughed.

"But seriously, I would eat this for every meal… I think… I think I'm addicted!" He made a fake cry sound. "Oh! What would father dearest say when I tell him I have an addiction! Oh woe is me!" He said dramatically which made me howl with laughter. When we finished eating we put on a horror movie and Scorp let me grip his arm in the scary parts and hide my face in his shoulder when I didn't want to watch. His smell was intoxicating and even after the scary parts were over I still kept my face hidden underneath his hair.

We eventually ended up back in my room playing the bandicoot game again and this time I was just lying on the mattress as Scorp played. I felt as though he should get to play as much as he wanted until he had to leave again because he wouldn't be able to play at home.

"Screw this level I can't bloody do it!" He complained as the bandicoot fell down a hole in the floor for the millionth time.

"Just concentrate" I laughed at him.

"Shut up!" He reached back and smacked me in the back and laughed.

"Ouch, idiot!" I said as I whacked him in the arm.

Scorp eventually got sick of the game again and by that time it was dinner. We ate with small talk, dad still hadn't looked at Scorpius at all and it was starting to irritate me. We went back into my room after a late dinner and we got changed into our pajamas and got into bed.

"I've gotta go home in two days… we've only got tomorrow and then the day after… well not even that really… more like… that morning," Scorp said with a hint of sadness. My heart plummeted as I remembered this.

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon, it's good having a friend over…" I smiled into the darkened room.

"Yeah but we'll see each other at school again… that's not too far away,"

"Yeah, but it's not like we'll be able to spend much time together, I mean, between classes and Arista hanging off you it's not like we'd be able to hang out much, just the two of us."

"Arista? What's she have to do with anything?" He said a little confused.

"Nothing, it's just that she's always hanging off you so it won't be the same if she's there…" I sighed.

"It's not my fault… I don't like her that way…"

"Then tell her to stay the fuck off you!" I snapped.

"Whoa… settle down, I think my swearing is rubbing off on you a little…"

"Whatever…" I snapped.

"Jeez Al, why do you care so much that Arista is all over me? It's not like I want her to be like that!" He snapped back. This was going to end badly… I could feel it.

"I don't care!"

"Obviously you do, what the hell just tell me! We're supposed to be best friends!" He was getting angry… but I couldn't tell him… then he'd hate me.

"Yeah but if I tell you, we won't be!" The words had left my mouth before I could stop it and I pretty much just dug myself a grave, hopped in it, re-buried myself and hopefully I would suffocate to death in the process.

"Oh… I think I get it…" He said softly.

My heart stopped. I was waiting for him to get up and storm out… he knew… he knew!

"Man, if you told me from the start that you liked Arista I wouldn't have let her come near me!" He said sympathetically.

ME! LIKE ARISTA? WAS HE REALLY THAT DAFT?

"It's not Arista I like Scorpius jeez!" I said exasperated.

"Well… then who is it?" He said even more confused.

"It's you! Okay? It's always been you… from the beginning…" I felt the tears well up and pour down my face… there was no turning back now…

"…Oh…" was all he said. I couldn't see his face in the darkened room, and even if I could I would probably turn away from him.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

"…Okay… goodnight…" He said still in shock.

I rolled over and let the silent tears stream down my face as I held the painful sobs back so he couldn't hear me crying. I felt like I was about to die. I never planned to tell him, it all just came pouring out… and now I'm nothing more than his shirt lifting ex-best friend. He wouldn't want to be seen with me now… even if he does, he would never want to be alone with me… I bet he'll contact his dad and leave tomorrow. The tears streamed down my face and a quiet sob escaped my lips.

I heard him moving around on his bed but then I felt a hand touch my back. My breath hitched. Was he going to hit me? Curse me? I wish I hadn't introduced him to that fighting game… but what he did was lay next to me. He slid under the covers, wrapped his arm around my waist and entwined our fingers.

"Al…"

"What?" I sobbed.

"Face me…" He whispered. I reluctantly turned and faced him and his face was inches away from mine.

"I bet you hate me now, don't you?" I sighed.

"What I feel for you… is far from hate." He then leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. My whole body tingled and I pressed back lightly, not wanting to scare him. The kiss was better than I had ever imagined. It was a new kind of magic coursing through my veins. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Now, let's sleep," He smiled and cuddled into my arms. I held onto him, and soon after that he fell asleep. I laid there listening to his rhythmic breathing, and that's what got me to sleep that night.


	8. The Day After

I woke up to a smell that was more amazing than life itself, I didn't need to open my eyes to know what it was radiating from. I snuggled back into his chest as I gripped his hand.

"Morning Al," Scorp croaked and it made me jump slightly. "Sorry," He laughed sleepily.

"It's okay…" I spun around to face him. I pressed a light kiss to his lips and he smiled.

"That was probably the best night sleep I've ever had" I whispered.

"Me too," He smiled and pressed a kiss to my nose.

"Do you think we could get breakfast...? I'm so hungry…" Scorp croaked. I laughed once.

"Always hungry, aren't you?" I smiled and gave him another quick kiss before I got out of bed.

We went into the kitchen and dad was sitting at the table with a copy of the Daily Prophet and a cup of coffee with an extremely sour look on his face.

"Morning dad,"

"Morning Mr. Potter,"

"Mmm… boys," He grumbled.

I ignored him as I made myself and Scorp some toast. We ate in the lounge room, sitting closer together than usual. I didn't think he would react the way he did, but I was glad. I could have never asked for a better reaction. After we finished breakfast we got changed and decided to go play a game of soccer.

"So wait… how does it work?" Scorp asked right after I finished explaining the game, for the third time.

"Don't worry, okay, we'll play the easier version… you try and kick the ball into the goal behind me, and I'll try and kick it into the one behind you. If you get the ball in my goal, you win a point, and if I get the ball in your goal, I get a point… understand now?" I held the soccer ball in my hand.

"Oh… you should have said that from the beginning." He smiled.

"Also, you can't pick the ball up or touch it with your hands; it's against the rules…"

"Alright, alright, let's play!" He said excitedly.

We played a game of soccer, and Scorp had a natural talent for it. He was actually pretty good and only lost by one point. He jumped up and down excitedly each time he scored a goal, or he'd run up and kiss me before screaming 'I AM THE WINNER' which made me laugh each time. By the time we finished the game, we were both covered in mud, dirt and sweat. Scorp had taken his shirt off halfway through the game and I kept gawking at his chest, which gave him the chance to score a few times.

We decided to head back home and shower by around lunch time. I showered first while Scorp played the playstation then we switched. I was sitting in my room playing the bandicoot game when dad walked in.

"What day does _he_ go home?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning… and he has a name, it's Scorp." I said a little rudely.

"I know that! I just don't like him here… It's not him, it's just that he's here… and it's just… yeah…" I paused the game and looked at him.

"Okay…"

"Well… I'll make you boys lunch now…" he then walked out of the room.

"Weirdo," I mumbled under my breath and thankfully he didn't hear me. When Scorp was clean and dressed we ate lunch that dad made then went out to the backyard where the old tree house was.

"My dad made it for James and me when we were little," I smiled at him.

"Wow… it's wicked!" He said as he climbed the stairs into the little hut. He looked around at all the random pictures that had been put up on there. Some were of my dad when he was little, and there was even one with Mr. Malfoy in the background, he was sticking his finger up at the camera while my dad and Uncle Ron were laughing at him but he was still in the picture right?

"I told you that you looked exactly like your dad, look at that!" I pointed to the picture of Mr. Malfoy when he was around fifteen.

"Wow… I really do… creepy…" He smiled as he said this though. "This is the coolest hideout… we should have been coming here the whole time I've been here!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool huh?" I said.

We sat in the corner of the hut holding hands. I turned and smiled at him and he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I leant forward, pushing him against the wall and deepening the kiss. He pushed back and spun us so that I had my back against the wall. I pulled back for breath after what seemed forever and leant my forehead against his.

"Scorp…?"

"Yeah, Al?" He smiled sweetly at me and I knew I was taking a plunge, but I had to say it… I had to get it off my chest.

"I love you…"

He looked a little shocked at first but then he just smiled at me "I love you too Al, I love you too," He whispered and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I was in heaven. My body felt like it was floating and a weight that I didn't know was there had been lifted from my shoulders. I was in complete bliss and nothing could ever ruin it. Scorp loved me and that's all that mattered. He didn't freak out like I expected. I knew that he would want to keep it all hushed up at school but I knew there was one person I could trust with this kind of secret, and that person was Rose. As soon as Scorp has to go home, I'll go to Rose's or she can come here and I'll tell her. I have to tell someone. Someone I can always trust.

The day went by way to quickly and I wished that I had a time-turner to go back. Even when it came time to sleep, time seemed to be in fast forward and soon Scorp will be going home… we slept in the same bed and snuggled close to each other all night and it was better than the night before. Every night would be perfect if I could wake up next to him.

"Scorp?" I asked as we stood outside my property waiting for his dad to arrive.

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you so much," I smiled and gave him a quick kiss, incase his dad appeared at that moment.

"I'll miss you too, I'll write to you, I promise." He smiled.

"I lov-"

POP!

"Boys," Mr. Malfoy greeted as he appeared in front of us.

"Mr. Malfoy," I smiled.

"Mmm… How was your time at the Potter's Scorpius?" He didn't even look at me.

"Good, we had a great time didn't we Al?" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, we definitely have to do it again,"

"Definitely," Scorp agreed.

"Well we will see about that," Mr. Malfoy drawled. "Come now Scorpius, we're late," He motioned for his son to hold onto his arm and a second later and a loud pop, they were gone. I slowly walked back to the house, a little sad that Scorp had left. But I always had his letters to look forward too.

As soon as I stepped in the house dad was sitting at the kitchen table with that look that says 'you're in big trouble Albus' which I didn't get too often, but when I did, I knew it's gotta be bad.

"What did I do now?"

"I don't want him around here anymore Albus,"

"Dad! Why not? You let Zack and Lorcan come over! Why is Scorp any different?"

"I never said it was because it was Scorpius!"

"Well you may as well have! Fuck dad! He's my friend and you can't stop me from seeing my friends!" I snapped. Wow… Scorp's bad language was really rubbing off on me.

"A friend who you share a bed with is he?"

Shit.

"I was upset and he was comforting me, we just fell asleep like that!" I lied.

"Oh, then I suppose the kissing in the tree house was also because you were sad then too, huh?" He stood up.

"What the fuck were you doing spying on me then dad? Come on, spit it out!" I screamed.

"I was not spying Albus Severus! I was walking past the window for Merlin's sake and I look out and you and Scorpius Malfoy are right there having a snogging session!" He threw his hands in the air.

"I can't believe you would do this to me dad! He's the only person I want to ever be with, and if you're going to be a judgmental arsehole then go right ahead! Look everyone! I'm Albus Potter, the son of the famous Harry Potter, oh guess what else? I'm a fucking shirt lifter too!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Oh don't over react Albus! This is so immature, it's not because you're gay! It's because you want to be with a Malfoy!" He yelled.

"OH! So it _is_ because he's a Malfoy then? Dad, what happened between you and Draco Malfoy when you were 11 or bloody 30, I do not care about! No one cares about it! And that doesn't mean that Scorpius is the same!" I snapped.

"Albus! Go to your room!"

"I WAS ALREADY HEADED THERE ANYWAY!" I screamed as I stormed into my room, slammed my door and screamed as loud as I could. I then fell onto my bed in a heap and started crying.


	9. Oh Mother Dearest

I stayed in a crumbled heap on my bed for hours; I didn't care how long it was… I didn't want to talk to anyone besides Scorp but I wouldn't even be able to do that in person until school starts. I didn't leave my room for the rest of the day, I was hungry but I wasn't about to endure another screaming match with dad so I just cried and cried until all I could feel was the pain in my head. I fell asleep at a random hour and woke up at a random hour and as soon as I woke, all I did was cry. I didn't know how long I was in my room, days? A week? I had no clue but I didn't care either. Dad came in at one stage and put food on my desk but I didn't move, I didn't look at him, I just cried.

"Knock, knock?" I heard someone say as they walked into my room. I didn't bother to look up because I already knew who it was.

"Albus honey, this has got to stop… it's been three days, you haven't eaten, you haven't showered… it's horrible." My mum said as she reached out and stroked my hair.

"Don't touch me." I said flatly.

"Albus!" She slapped a hand to hear heart. "Why can't I touch my baby boy?" She sighed.

"Because, I heard every word of what you just said to dad... You hate me, and guess what? I fucking hate you too now get the hell out of my room and don't come back!" I snapped.

"Albus! I didn't say I hated you! I could never hate you, you're my baby!" She reached out and tried to touch me again but I looked at her for the first time, my eyes full of hatred and she just let her hand drop.

"You said, and I quote: 'Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy's kid? That's disgusting! I can't believe my child would love a Malfoy… I hate it' and that mother, is what you said. Now leave my room, right now."

"Albus… honey, I didn't mean it… it was a little bit of a _shock_, that's all," She looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What part shocked you mother? The part where I'm a _faggot?_ Or the part where I'm in love with a _Malfoy_? Or maybe it was both… hmm… oh well, it's not like you care anyway right? I mean that Dean bloke must be a _real_ keeper," I snapped.

"Albus Severus Potter! You will not use-" That's all she had to do to set me off.

"Use what huh? Use this tone? Or what? What will you do? Smack me?" I jumped up and started pacing my room. Walking felt so good but now wasn't the time to cherish it. "I'd really like to see you fucking try bitch, I really would! Go on, right there mummy!" I pointed to my face. I knew I was being immature and over reacting, but now she can know what it's like to feel abandoned by her own family. I'd rather endure a thousand screaming matches with dad then have my mother touch me.

"Albus…" Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh, does this hurt does it? Now you know what it feels like to be rejected by your own family. Now get the fuck out of my room!" I screamed and she didn't need me to repeat myself again because she got up and hurried out.

As soon as I heard her walk out the front door I fell onto my bed once again in a worse state then I had already been in. I heard dad stand at the door and I glanced up at him.

"Al…"

"Dad… please… just don't…" I cried. He walked over and sat at the top of my bed. I crawled up and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry son… I didn't mean for this to happen…" I looked up and saw tears in my dad's eye.

"No dad, this is my fault… I'm sorry…" I cried a little harder. "I want Rose…" I said through sobs.

"Okay son, I'll go get her okay?" He hugged me close once more and got up to go get Rose.

About five minutes later I heard Uncle Ron arrive and instantly started screaming at dad.

"Like father, like bloody son isn't that right Harry? You bloody Potter's just can't resist!" He screamed. I had no idea what he was going on about, but I definitely was not in the mood to hear someone yelling at my father. I got up and left my room for the first time in three days, I stormed right up to my uncle.

"Speak to my dad. Like that. One more time. I dare you." I said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry you had to hear that Albus, Harry… let's take this outside, Rose and Albus will go into his room and speak," He said calmly and turned and headed outside.

"Come on Al," Rose said as she tugged on my shirt. We walked into my room and I sat on my bed.

"Okay… so what's going on? All I know is that there is a lot of fighting and yelling and it's all because of Scorpius Malfoy?" She asked.

"Pretty much…" I said.

"Well, what started it?" She asked with innocent curiosity.

I then dove into a quick version of what had happened and how all this started and she sat there patiently listening.

"Okay, well then…" she seemed to be thinking, and she didn't seem at all shocked about the fact that I was… well, gay.

"You don't care?"

"About?" She said a little confused.

"Me liking guys…?"

"No, I already knew that… I'm not stupid; it's not hard to see the signs!" She giggled.

"Signs? What signs!" I panicked a little.

"Settle down Al, no one else would pick them up because no one really notices… I mean, no offence Al… but you're really shy so not many people take any notice…"

"Gee, thanks… way to kick a bloke when he's down Rose,"

She gave me a sympathetic look before continuing. "Well for starters there is the fact that you barely speak to girls, about girls, look at girls, and most likely never think about them either. Then there's your fashion sense, and the way you speak about things, the way you describe things, your very feminine… it just all fits together," She tilted her head and gave a smile that says 'I-knew-from-the-start-because-I-always-know'

"Anyway, back on topic… Are you alright? I mean, it must be really hard… I don't know what it's like to have that reaction from parents but I'm sure that if my dad found out I was dating anyone he'd probably hunt him down and kill him…"

"Yeah…"

"Well… Are you and Scorpius dating?"

"…I don't know… I mean… we kissed and said I love you to each other…"

"Well, did either of you actually say anything?" She said, putting a finger to her mouth in thought.

"Well… no…" It then hit me that neither of us actually said anything about it… I didn't think of that at the time…

"Well have you spoken since then?" She said almost desperately.

"… No…" I sighed. He hadn't owled me or anything since he left, and I was making excuses for him… but I'm sure that if he did _love_ me like he had said… he would have owled by now right?

"Albus… I'm sorry," She pulled me into a hug.

"For what?" I said instantly thinking the worst… had he died? Did his dad not want him to come back to Hogwarts?

"I think… maybe, that his dad might not let him contact you…" She said gently.

"Why would he do that though?"

"Maybe he found out…" She stated.


	10. Nightmares and Arista

After my talk with Rose she convinced me to eat something, shower and drink lots of water. I was exhausted even after walking to the shower. I felt so much better after I got food in my system. But it didn't heal the pain I was having in my heart… my family didn't want me to be with the only person I could… would, ever love. Rose was the only one I really spoke too over the next week. I didn't speak to anyone if I could avoid it. Rose was practically living at my house, making sure I was okay. A few days before school started dad and I went to Diagon Alley to get all my stuff for the new year. Everything went smoothly and I was secretly hoping that Scorp would be here, but he wasn't… I was starting to believe what Rose had said by the time I was boarding the Hogwarts Express to start my fourth year. Maybe he just wasn't allowed to contact me… I searched the train for him and found him in a back compartment.

"Hey," I said as I slipped into the compartment and sat opposite him.

"Oh hi Albus," He gave a quick smile then went back to reading a book he was holding. It was awkward and Scorp was acting like nothing had ever happened. It tore my heart into pieces and I felt like I was going to collapse right there and then.

"So, how was the rest of your holiday?" I asked, hoping he would speak.

"Yeah… alright," He didn't look up from the book as he spoke. "Yours?" He glanced up quickly and then continued reading.

"Oh, they were fucking brilliant!" I snapped.

"Whoa, settle down! I think my swearing has rubbed off onto you a little bit eh?" He gave an awkward laugh.

"What's going on Scorpius?"

"Nothing… I'm sitting here reading…" He said stupidly.

"You know what I mean! Didn't the holidays mean anything to you?" I asked desperate to know what was wrong.

"Of course they did, I spent a good five days of it with you, and we had an awesome time," He smiled up at me.

"Well…?"

"Well what?"

"About what happened…? I don't know if…"

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone," My heart was dumped into a bucket of lava, then that bucket was thrown into a volcano and then the volcano erupted and spat my heart back out… well that's what it felt like anyway.

The rest of the train ride was quiet, but that's only because half-way through it Arista came in and was already all over Scorp, he didn't seem to mind so I left to find Rose. When I found her she knew something had happened and let me sit with her and her friends until we got to Hogwarts and rode the carriages up to the castle. I sat next to Lorcan through dinner and didn't even look at Scorp; I usually wouldn't have taken my eyes off of him but seeing as he was constantly flirting with Arista I didn't even peek at him.

I didn't sleep well that night either. I stayed awake listening to the breathing of the boys and I could pick out Scorp's right away. Why was he pretending like nothing had happened? He never wrote to me, or even spoke to me alone… I finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

I was running. I didn't know what from but I was in a panic. I turned a corner and came to a dead end street. I spun to look at my attacker to see Scorp standing there, wand drawn.

"What are you doing?" I asked shakily. I put my hand into my pocket to get my wand.

"Don't even think about it _Potter_!" Scorpius spat and I dropped my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked again.

"You know exactly what I'm doing! I told you, we can never be together!" He screamed.

"Why…? What happened? I thought you loved me! You even said it!" I cried.

"Lies, Potter! Are you really that stupid to believe that _I, Scorpius Malfoy_, would love _you, Albus Potter!_" He let out a shrill laugh.

"But… but you said… you said that you love me!" I sobbed.

"Pathetic. You really thought that I loved you?" He questioned.

"Well… yes Scorp… I did,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Now listen Potter, and listen well. I hate you. If you come near me again, it'll be the end of you, you hear me?" He turned to leave.

"I'll still love you Scorpius…" I sighed. He spun and threw his wand back and swung it forward.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I saw a green light come straight towards me and just before it hit me I woke up screaming.

"Whoa… Al, are you okay?" I looked up to see Lorcan sitting on the end of my bed.

"It was just a dream?" I flinched as he put his hand out to rest it on my shoulder.

"Yeah mate… a pretty freaky one if you ask me, you were tossing and turning…" He gave me a questioning look but didn't ask.

My day was filled with little conversation, boring classes and jealousy. Arista was now holding hands with Scorpius every chance she got and he seemed to kind of like it… I wanted to walk up and punch her out, but I knew that 1. I'd most likely get expelled and 2. She's a girl. I didn't even bother talking or attempting to talk to Scorpius. I remember my dad once saying "If you love someone, fight for them" but right now that seemed useless. What was the point in fighting for them if they didn't want you to? I was sitting in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room after a hard day of avoiding Scorpius… it was right about now that I was really wishing I never asked to be into Slytherin.

"…then it was soooo amazing, you should have seen it. He leant forward and kissed me!" I heard a girl screech behind me and all her friends cooed and 'awwww-ed' I wanted to go into my room and snuggle under my blankets and have a good sulking session but that thought was instantly wiped from my mind when I heard what the girls that were behind me said.

"So, is it official?" One asked.

"Maybe… well I was kinda hoping that tomorrow he'll ask me out!" The one telling the story said.

"Oh-My-God. You two are _the most _adorable couple ever! I mean, Scorpy is soooo handsome!" She cooed.

My blood boiled and I was about to snap, I could feel the rage swelling inside me like a massive balloon. Scorpius… was with… ARISTA? OF ALL PEOPLE! HE CHOSE HER?

"I know right? He's so strong and handsome, tall and gorgeous-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID WHORE!" I screamed as I advanced on Arista.

"Whoa, settle down Potter, what the hell!" She complained.

"I'll send you to hell you evil little cow!" I growled and then before I did anything worse I stormed off into my bedroom, as I walking up the stairs I heard her say 'I bet it's because he likes me'.

I dropped onto my bed and started punching my pillow to hopefully vent out some of my anger. It wasn't really helping. I started hitting my pillow as hard as I could.

"Stupid!" hit.

"Fucking!" hit.

"Bitch!" hit.

"Who's a stupid bitch?" I heard someone say.

"Oh… I didn't know anyone was in here…" I said in reply.

"Eh, I don't really want to be in the common room. Parkinson is annoying me with all her talking about Scorp, asking me stupid crap about if he likes her," Lorcan said as he walked over and sat on my bed.

"Yeah… I know _exactly_ what you mean." I said quietly. "Does he?" I asked in hopefully a casual manner.

"Wouldn't know… barely talk to him anymore, he's got that retard hanging off him every second of the day. I only really hang with Zach now…" He said back just as casual.

"Yeah… I don't really see much of him either… well obviously I see him, but I mean I just don't hang with him much anymore…"

"Hey… didn't he spend the summer at your house?" He asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"Did you guys get into an argument or something? You guys were practically joined at the hip before summer and now you guys are barely ever seen together…"

My heart thumped loudly in my chest… shit. What do I say? I racked my brain for ideas.

"Nah, we didn't get into a fight… I dunno… I guess he's just starting to notice girls?" I lied as best I could.

"More like notice Arista and all her glory of desperation."

I laughed. For the fist time in… forever… I laughed.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates her," I smiled.


	11. Let The Games Begin

I woke up the next morning in a fairly good mood. Lorcan and I sat up talking and Zach joined in later and we all fell asleep around midnight. Scorp was already in the common room by the time I showered and dressed. He looked at me with a blank expression and his piercing grey eyes seemed to hold no recollection of the summer that now seemed so long ago. I walked straight passed him and our eyes stayed locked together for about ten seconds before I couldn't bare it anymore and left the common room for breakfast. I ate with Zach and Lorcan, getting into a heated discussion on why the teachers insist on pairings for potions now and the pairing had to be from the opposite house… which just happened to be Gryffindor. Apparently the house rivalry had died down a lot after the dark lord was defeated for good, but there were still those few that never let it die fully.

"Now! Everyone take your seats! I will be pairing you with your partners today, I know, I know, you all hate each other, but guess what? I don't care." The potions master snapped violently.

"Wow, who got her wand in a knot?" Lorcan whispered to me and I giggled quietly as she started pairing us.

I ended up being paired with a tall boy with dark hair and green eyes. His hair was messy and he seemed nice enough.

"I'm Leon Finnigan," He said nicely.

"Albus Potter," I introduced myself in return.

"Yeah, I know, our dad's were in the same year at school." He smiled.

"Cool," I smiled back. He wasn't too bad. He seemed nice enough. We worked alongside each other in a comfortable silence.

"So, how's your dad doing?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh… Um… He's good, I guess," I said a little awkwardly.

"That's good," He smiled at me, and we made eye contact for the first time.

He seemed to be staring straight at me, into my eyes. It was a little awkward as he didn't look away. I heard a loud cough from across the room. I broke the eye contact and looked for the person who coughed. Scorpius was looking at me with… disgust? Hatred? Disappointment? I couldn't tell. I looked back at Leon and gave a half-smile before continuing the potion, carefully reading the instructions as I went along. The potion wasn't too complex but as soon as Leon added a unicorn hair it blew up in our faces and singed his eyebrows and burnt the tips of my hair. Half the class roared with laughter while the other half looked as though they were trying to catch flies with their mouths.

"Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Potter! Let me guess, you added the unicorn hair BEFORE the toad eye instead of AFTER!" She practically screamed. We nodded silently.

"For the sake of Merlin!" She waved her wand and our missing hair went back to normal and our potion stopped bubbling.

"Quickly add the toad eye now and it should still be at least a quarter decent!" She growled and turned to inspect someone else's potion.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too…" Leon said quietly.

"It's alright…" I said as I looked at him.

"You have nice eyes," He whispered.

"Uhh… cool?" I said awkwardly. Needless to say I didn't make eye contact with him again after that.

The rest of the lessons went quickly and I found myself sitting in front of the fire in the common room after dinner, alone. Again. I was warming my feet when I heard a high-pitched squeal. I jumped up, drew my wand and pointed it in the direction of the squeal, only to see that almost everyone else had done the same thing. I then realized we were all pointing our wands at Scorpius and Arista.

"Oh! Lower your wands you imbeciles!" Scorpius snapped loudly and everyone put their wands away. I put my wand in my pocket angrily and everyone grumbled and turned back to what they were doing. I then heard Arista squeal with delight again and out of the corner of my eye I saw her fling her arms around his shoulders and kiss him deeply. I felt a surge of heat blast through my body when I realized that he had just asked her out. They both giggled and ran out of the common room like idiots, gripping hands tightly as they went. I felt hot tears sting my eyes and quickly went into my dorm before anyone noticed. I angrily got onto my bed, drew the curtains shut, cast 'muffliato' before letting out a loud scream and throwing my pillows around the bed and hitting everything in my reach.

"IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO HIM ALBUS YOU STUPID, STUPID IDIOT!" I screamed to myself. I knew that there was something wrong when he didn't owl me after he left. I had so many crazy ideas on why he couldn't contact me, and then when we got back to school I knew he was ignoring me, but I thought it was because he didn't want to endure the awkwardness or have to talk about it… but now I realized that it was because it hadn't meant anything! I was so stupid and immature to believe he would love me! Even though he said it, he obviously didn't mean it… Then it hit me. He never actually loved me. He never felt even the slightest thing for me. It must have been a sick joke. I buried my face in my pillow and tried hard not to cry, and to my surprise… I didn't. For reasons unknown, I didn't cry that night… it seemed as though I knew all along that he didn't love me.

Over the next few days I made no effort to talk, look or glance at Scorpius, knowing that he didn't really care if I was taking notice of him, although it was hard to ignore him when he spoke overly loud to Arista in the common room, probably purposely rubbing it in my face or something. I wasn't being quiet anymore, or isolating myself. I was actually talking to everyone and having fun, going on with my life, trying to forget how much I loved Scorpius. I was sitting at breakfast on a Friday morning when I was approached by a third year girl that I had spoken to once or twice.

"Hey Albus," She smiled nervously.

"Hey," I motioned for her to sit next to me. She sat down and started getting food for herself.

"How're you?" She asked me.

"Good, I'm really sorry but I forget your name…" I said as I half smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about it, my name's Savannah." She grinned cheerfully.

"Ah, that's it!" I said waving my hand once.

She giggled slightly and put her head down, her light brown hair covering her face. We ate in silence for a long while and she kept glancing over at me.

"So Albus… did you hear it was the first Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I did… not too sure if I'll go though," I took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Oh… I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me, you see all my friends have got boys to go with and I don't so I was kind of hoping you would want to come along," She said a little broken.

"Uh… well," I didn't particularly want to go with her, so I was trying to say it as nicely as I could. That was until I saw Scorpius and his bitch walk in holding hands. Something inside me clicked and it was like a sudden urge to get him angry.

"Sure, I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you… Anna!" I said overly loud so Scorpius heard. He looked at me quickly and then looked at Savannah then sat down and turned to Arista.

"Arista, let's go to Hogsmeade tomorrow," He said and Arista looked so overwhelmed it was actually kind of funny.

"Sure babe!" She said cheerfully. My heart cracked and I turned back to Savannah.

"It is okay that I call you Anna isn't it?" I asked nicely.

"Sure… Al," She giggled a little, "It is okay that I call you that right?" she said quickly.

"Yes, it's perfect," I said in my most seductive sexy voice and leant in gave her a quick one-armed hug, then instantly regretted it when she blushed and threw her arms around me tightly. I glanced over her shoulder at Scorpius and he was kissing Arista passionately.

"We'll go to the hogshead if you want? Get a few butterbeers," I grinned at her, trying to get under Scorpius's skin. I knew it was horrible, using Savannah like this but I couldn't help it. I had to get back at Scorpius.

"Of course, that would be lovely,"

"After that we can just wander around, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect Al…"

We made lots of small talk through the rest of breakfast and then I had to go off to potions with Lorcan, who joined a little after Anna and I sorted out our Hogsmeade trip. I was still paired with Leon, who was to be my partner for the rest of term, which didn't bother me too much… now that I had found a way to get under Scorpius's skin.

"Add…. This," Leon said as he handed me a piece of dragon skin. "And stir four times anti-clockwise and 2 times clock-wise." He read aloud from the potions book.

"You're good at giving instructions Leon," I grinned and nudged him lightly with my shoulder in hopefully a flirtatious way. He blushed immediately and mumbled something about 'not that good' as I turned and winked at him. Scorpius tried to look casual as he turned to look at us but I knew that it wasn't a casual glance around the classroom as he tried to make it look because he didn't look anywhere else but me and Leon. The rest of the lesson went by with many flirtatious winks, nudges and I'm pretty sure Leon copped a feel of my butt at one stage. Scorp kept glancing over his shoulder at us every so often and then turning back around and whispering into Arista's ear who was seated on the desk in front of him. He even made her turn around so he could kiss her a few times.

That night I was sitting in the common room on a squishy chair reading when Scorpius and Arista sat on the two seated sofa in front of me, Arista not noticing that Scorp purposely sat there to irritate me. He then pulled her close and started kissing her, much to her delight. I put my book down and scanned the room for Savannah. I heard her and her friends talking in front of the fire.

"Yeah right Anna, you're so not going to Hogsmeade with Albus Potter!" One of her friends said.

"I am! Even ask him yourself, but that is, if you have the guts to even approach him!" Savannah said in a bragging manner.

"I do so have the guts! And I bet that if I had asked him first he would have said yes to me, he's a real nice bloke!" Her friend retorted.

"Don't forget handsome!" Another friend said.

"He's so dreamy!" They cooed, little to their notice that I could hear what they were saying.

I stood up and walked over to her and her friends.

"Hey Anna," I smiled in hopefully a sexy way. All her friends' eyes were on me, and I could feel the pressure. I didn't want to screw this up.

"Oh! Al! Hey!" She said quickly and a blush rose on her cheeks. She stood up quickly and she only came up to my nose, I hadn't realized how short she was. I put my arms out for her to hug me and all her friends let out small gasps and I took the chance and glanced at Scorpius, who had turned to see what I was doing. She practically ran into my arms and I rested my head on her shoulder, bending a little to do so. I heard her giggling again and I pulled back to look her in the eyes, which I realized were a stunning blue.

"What's so funny," I smirked sexily.

"Nothing," she covered her mouth as she giggled again.

"How am I meant to kiss you if you're covering your mouth?" I said as I leant down just in time for her to move her hands and our lips collided. Her friends all started giggling and I deepened the kiss as she wrapped her hands around my neck. It wasn't as nice as kissing Scorpius, even though that was only a light quick kiss. But it was still a nice kiss. We broke apart and all her friends quickly pretended they weren't watching. She flushed red and hugged me again, I pulled her over to the lounge that Scorpius had a good view of and pulled her onto my lap.

"Wow, you guys are so adorable together!" One of her friends said as they all moved closer to us.

"Shush! You can't just say that Daria!" Savannah scolded.

"Sorry, but it's true!" Daria continued.

"So true, I mean, perfect match!" another friend said

"Totally!" agreed the last one.

"Guys!" Savannah said, getting embarrassed.

"Don't worry Anna, it's alright…" I said as I tightened my grip around her waist.

"Al, this is Daria," She motioned to her friend who had a short, black bob-cut and dark eyes "This is Reena" She pointed to a girl with extremely long dark brown hair and hazel eyes, "and this is Shay," She motioned to the last girl who had shoulder-length blue hair and a strange orange colour eyes. "She's a Metamorphmagus."

Shay nodded and her hair went a shade of green then back to the blue colour again.

"Cool…" I said truthfully. I put my head against Savannah's back and glanced at Scorpius who had a look of fury on his face. I winked at him to irritate him further which I instantly regretted when he stood up and stormed towards us.

"Hey girls, Albus," He addressed us. Most of the girls just stared at him in what seemed to be admiration.

"H-h-hey Scorpius!" Shay said quickly. Scorp then winked at her and blew a quick kiss before Arista was standing next to him.

"What's wrong Scorpy?" She asked as she practically wrapped herself around him.

"Nothing honey, go sit back down, I need to talk to Albus for a minute." He said in a voice of authority and as if she had just been cracked with a whip she scurried back over to the lounge and sat down. Scorp bent down next to the chair and stared at all the girls one-by-one then his eyes finally rested on me and he winked.

"Albus, I think you should tell these girls what they're in for if you're going to date one of them." He said it as if he were doing something right, when I knew better. He had come to sabotage my plans.

"What's he talking about?" almost all the girls said in unison, except for Shay who was still staring at Scorpius as if the light shone out of his arse.

"Oh, so he didn't tell you?" Scorp said in fake shock.

"Tell us what?"

"Yeah!"

"What's he mean Al?" Anna turned her head to look at me.

"I dunno…" I said truthfully. But it wasn't going to be good.

"Well, Albus here… he's not well…"

They all looked expectant of Scorpius.

"He might be going insane…"

They all gasped and I swear I saw Daria tear up a little.

"Why?"

"Of what?"

"What's happened?"

"Are you sure?" The questions came flying from the girls mouths instantly.

"He might have a very rare wizarding disease… it's called… uh… homopalaxis…" He said it as if he had forgotten the word. I was too shocked to speak; I couldn't believe he was saying this… that idiot!

"What's that?" Daria practically cried.

"It's where he… um, well… he gets to a certain age and um… he starts to slowly go insane because his um… brain… stops… working normally…" He said trying to make it sound as real as possible.

"Oh god! How do you fix it?"

"There's no cure… you're born with it. You can't tell if he has it until he shows the symptoms… which he won't until he hits fifteen at the end of this year…" He said gently touching Shay's shoulder.

"Well… I just thought you all should know before you let one of your friends date him… you never know, he might think you're a dark creature and attack you… He's a loaded wand, girls… just watch out," He then walked off giving us sympathetic looks.

"Is he serious? Are you going insane?" Anna cried.

"No, of course not, I promise. He's just being an idiot because we got into a fight over the summer." I half lied.

"Oh, okay then… I guess…" Savannah said quietly. The rest of the girls looked like they didn't believe me. At all.

I stayed quiet after that and the girls seemed to want to talk about it so I gave them their chance and went to bed. I lay silently on my back in fury. Stupid Scorpius! I couldn't believe he had said that. Oh, he was definitely going to pay for this one… I'm going to get him back so badly. I heard someone walk into the room and walk over to their bed. It was Scorpius.

"Sorry," I heard him whisper.

"For what?" I spat back.

"Sorry that you're going insane Albus, I wish I could help…" I heard him grinning as he spoke.

"Oh, don't worry; you'll pay for this one."

"Will I now?" He said slyly.

"Yes… you'll wish you were never born Malfoy." I then rolled over and ignored him. Not that he said anything back.

I woke early the next morning and showered before any of the boys were up. I walked into the common room and sat in front of the fire pulling out a book to read. I hadn't noticed a small first year boy sitting on the armchair near me until he spoke.

"Are you Albus Potter?" He squeaked. I sighed and looked up at the small brunette.

"Yes…"

"Are you going insane?" He said bluntly.

"What the-NO! I'M NOT!" I screamed and he looked shocked and ran off back into his dorm.

"Stupid kid… thinking I'm going insane… bloody Scorpius thinking he's so smart…" I was mumbling to myself. I quickly stopped when I heard someone coming down from the girls dorms.

"Oh, you're awake early!" I heard Daria say as she approached me.

"Yeah… I guess…" I said as I tried to read.

"Albus…?"

"Daria…?"

"Can I ask you something… something serious?" She said in a serious tone.

"Ask away," I was getting a little irritated but I didn't let it show.

"Do you really have that disease thing that Scorpius Malfoy said?" She looked me dead in the eyes.

"No, I don't have homopalaxis as that it is not a real disease; I am a perfectly healthy 14 year old kid," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" She half smiled at me.

"Yep…" I said awkwardly as I scratched my hair and went back to reading.

She kept glancing at me like I was about to drop dead right before her eyes and I tried ignoring it but after a while it became too much.

'Would you stop looking at me? I'm not going to fucking drop dead or anything!' I snapped.

'S-sorry… Albus…' She looked down and after a moment she hurried upstairs into her dorm… I hoped I didn't make her cry.

After a while I got up and left for breakfast, I was one of the only students in there, besides a few Ravenclaw kids, two Gryffindors and some older Hufflepuffs. I felt awkward walking in alone; it felt as though they were all looking at me funny. I sat down and ate my breakfast as fast as I could but before I had finished Savannah came over to me and sat down quietly.

'Hi.'

'Hey Albus.' She glanced at me before filling her plate with light snacks.

'Sleep well?' I asked, hopefully making thing a little less awkward.

'Yeah. You?'

'Fine.'

Silence.

We ate in an extremely awkward silence before it became too much for me.

'Alright, just ask me, I know you want too.' I finally sighed.

'What was Scorpius Malfoy talking about last night?' She said before I had even finished my sentence, obviously she was eager to ask.

'He's just being a dick, I don't have any sort of disease or anything, we got into a fight, I told you this last night… I promise you that I'm fine, if you don't believe me go ask Madam Pomfrey, she knows that there is no such this as _homopalaxis._' I said exasperated.

'Okay. I believe you Al,' She looked at me and smiled.

'Sorry for snapping at Daria this morning too…' She looked a little confused and then shrugged it off.


End file.
